1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing apparatus. Examples of substrates to be processed include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FEDs (Field Emission Display devises), substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photomasks, ceramic substrates, and substrates for solar cells.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor device or liquid crystal display device manufacturing processes, substrate processing apparatuses of a single substrate processing type, in which a single substrate is processed at a time, for example, include, in a processing chamber defined by a partition wall, a spin chuck arranged to rotate a substrate while holding the substrate thereon approximately horizontally, a processing liquid nozzle arranged to discharge processing liquid therethrough toward a central portion of the upper surface of the substrate rotated by the spin chuck, and a processing cup surrounding the spin chuck.
A central axis nozzle inserted through the rotary shaft of the spin chuck is used to supply processing liquid not only onto the upper surface but also onto the lower surface of the substrate held on the spin chuck. A discharge port is opened at the upper end of the central axis nozzle and opposed to the central portion of the lower surface of the substrate held on the spin chuck.
In such apparatuses, processing liquid is supplied concurrently onto the upper surface and the lower surface of the substrate (upper/lower concurrent processing; refer to U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/090649 A1).